Despedida
by Kirara Hell
Summary: Las ultimas plabras de Win


DESPEDIDA

Han pasado ya 20 años desde que te fuiste, desde que elegiste cruzar la puerta y regresar a aquel mundo, en ese viaje tambien partio Al, me hubiera gustado tanto que por lo menos él permaneciera aqui, ustedes eran mi unica familia, los amaba, este tiempo ha sido dificil y duro sin ustedes, cada dia se hizo insoportable, Rose, sus hijos y Armstrong trataron de aliviar mi pena, incluso muchas veces vino al Furer Mustan, ahora es Furer, pero nada fue suficiente, yo anhelaba sus presencias.

Yo por mi parte me siento cansada, quiero dormir, mi cuerpo ya no responde, tal vez sea por que estuve trabajando hasta tarde.

Ed, trabaje en nuevos implantes para ti, he mejorado bastante desde que te fuiste, mi trabajo es muy reconocido, espero que si vuelves los implantes sean de tu agrado, no tendras que preocuparte por tu estatura, Rose sabra explicarte.

Me gustaria poder verte, solo una vez, una vez mas, poder acariciar tu rostro, que me grites, incluso eso me haria feliz, quisiera escucharte, ¿recuerdas cuando Al y tu discutian por ser mi esposo? Me ire deseando haber tenido algo mas que solo amistad, les amaba de una forma especial.

Al, Ed, donde quiera que esten no cambien, sigan siendo las grandes personas que una vez fueron, no se rindan nunca, ayuden como siempre lo hicieron, Al, sigue tan dulce y gentil, ayuda y apoya a Ed, te necesita, eres como su conciencia, eres muy importante. Ed cuida de Al a veces confia demasiado en las personas es su gran cualidad, pero tambien su gran defecto, se tierno y comprensivo, sigue haciendo grandes cosas como siempre lo hiciste.

Si vuelven, tú y Al se encontraran con algunos cambios, la casa en apariencia es la misma, pero ahora esta mas llena de vida con Rose y sus hijos, ahora es la esposa del Coronel Havoc, hacen una estupenda pareja, aunque él no puede estar aqui mucho tiempo, Rose ha decidido vivir aqui, prefiere la tranquilidad y paz que ofrece este lugar.

La abuela Pinako murio hace 5 años, siempre se preocupo por mi, y siempre los espero a ustedes, cada tarde la veia sentada observando, sé que esperaba que en una de esas tardes ustedes aparecieran, así murió, esperando, sentada en su silla, con una sonrisa en su boca, supongo que sabia tan bien como yo que de alguna forma ustedes estaban bien.

Quiero verles Ed, Al, quiero verles una vez mas, ansio hacerlo, no quiero pasar mas tiempo sin ustedes, les extraño tanto, los dias son pesados y horribles, puedo mostrar una sonrisa, puedo mostrar alegria, pero dentro no llevo nada mas que recuerdos, no quiero a nadie mas cerca si no estan ustedes, quiero que me protegan, que esten aqui como siempre lo estuvieron, Ed, quiero que me reprendas y digas que mis implantes no sirven, Al, quiero que me consueles y me sonrías de la forma en que lo hacias. Siempre ansie tener una vida con ustedes.

Que tonta al creer y soñar, de nada valen, que tonta al creer que todo era posible, que tu volverias a mi, que me amabas, nada de eso era cierto, fueron solo ilusiones mias, sueños de una tonta quinceañera, queria ser tu esposa, tu amante, tu amiga, te ame y te amo demasiado, durante tu ausencia cometi muchos errores, perdoname por faltarte, aunque en realidad no creo que me hayas amado, pero yo siento que te traicione, solo tuve un rayo de luz en esta vida despues de que ambos partieron, si vuelves te sorprenderas de encontrarla, dicen que se parece mucho a mi, yo mas bien creo que se parece a su padre, mi hija, Laura, ahora tiene 15 años, vive en Ciudad Central al lado de su padre.

Le enseñe lo que se de implantes y ha aprendido rapido, fue a vivir con su padre apenas un par de años, quiere crecer, supongo que se aburrio de este lugar tan tranquilo, ella busca nuevas cosas, es una buena hija, todos la conocen aqui, fue una chica que se dio a querer.

Si alguna vez vuelven y van a Ciudad Central seguro que la encontraran, sobre todo si van al Cuartel de los Alquimistas, tengo fotos de ella, al lado de Riza, Havoc, Armstrong, y nuevos compañeros que ha conocido, estoy segura que sabra salir adelante y que se abrira paso, tiene el apoyo de su padre que siempre la ha amado y le ha enseñado.

Solo paso una vez, su padre y yo estabamos solos y desconsolados, encontramos por un momento un poco de compañía y ese dia fue suficiente para traer al mundo a la que fue mi salvavidas en un momento que yo ya no podia mas y que les odiaba por haberme dejado, no parecia haberles importado que pasaria conmigo, en verdad les odie, pero Laura me hizo comprender que a veces hay decisiones que deben tomarse aun cuando hieran a otra persona, aun cuando esta sea muy querida.

Ed, Al, si van a Ciudad Central conoceran a mi hija, y probabemente puedan enfrentarse a ella, Roy le ha hablado mucho acerca de los hermanos Elric y comenta que desearia enfrentarse a ustedes, al gran Full Metal y su hermano, si van, solo tienen que preguntar por ella, por Laura Mustan, la futura alquimista de fuego.

Ahora solo quiero dormir, no me gusta que haya tanta gente en mi habitación, estan tan preocupados, cierro lentamente mis ojos, me hubiera gustado que Laura estuviera aqui, Roy y Riza no tardaran en traerla. Adios Ed, Al, Laura. Hasta siempre. Me gustaria poder decirle algo a Rose...si pudiera escucharme...que deje de llorar.

_Se agradeceran todos los comentarios que quieran mandarme, please XDD_


End file.
